My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 February 2016
08:14 dobry 08:27 szalom 08:33 yoo 08:37 szalom 08:37 dzisiaj u fryzjera byłem (john) 08:38 zrobiłeś sobie pasemka? 08:38 Witajcie 08:38 hejcia 08:38 dobry 08:39 skróciłem włosy 08:39 bo hełm zbyt się rozrósł 08:39 i długo się go suszyło po kąpieli 08:40 ty hełmu nie widziałeś :D 08:40 tesh ostatnio obcinałam 08:40 lel 08:41 trudno było się z fryzjerem dogadać 08:41 ale udało się 08:41 "shave me" 08:41 "what" 08:42 shave to golić 08:42 haircut to strzyżenie 08:42 a 08:42 moja najtrudniejsza konfrontacja z fryzjerem to jak miałem 8 lat 08:42 czyli znasz słownictwo 08:42 xd 08:42 nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć, że chcę krótko 08:42 ale nie za krótko 08:43 short 08:43 i grzywkę skrócić 08:43 but not too short 08:43 bruh 08:43 ale teraz już wiem, że grzywka to fringe 08:43 lel 08:43 5mm po pijaku 08:44 lel 08:44 i fryzjer mi mówił jak miał mnie strzyc 08:44 jak chcę 08:44 od 1 do 4 08:44 a ja takie wat 08:44 XD 08:45 a to chodziło o rozmiar tej nakładki na maszynkę do strzyżenia 08:45 XD 08:45 ja tam moich mężczyzn strzygę sama w domu 08:45 zresztą siebie też 08:45 też bym się ostrzygł sam 08:45 ale nie chcę łysy chodzić xD 08:45 ja nie jestem całkiem łysa 08:46 mam łysą tylko polowe głowy 08:46 a synka tez na aż tak krótko nie strzygę 08:46 tylko obcinam mu włosy nożyczkami 08:46 moją mamę tez strzygę 08:47 a teściowej pomagam farbować XD 08:47 ja tam wolę by profesjonalista mnie strzygł 08:47 mrr 08:47 i mean what 08:47 i dzisiaj kurier przyszedł! 08:47 mojemu kuzynowi taki profesjonalista kiedyś nadciął ucho XD 08:47 aż się zdziwiłem 08:48 do mnie przyszło 3 kurieró w ciągu 2 godzin 08:48 kurierów 08:48 a mój miał przyjść od 23 do 26 08:48 a dzisiaj o 7 przyszedł 08:48 szalom 08:48 Witaj 08:48 ja popatrzeć na chwilę 08:48 hej 08:49 szlag, miałam Spiriego zgłosić 08:49 do mnie jutro też przyjdzie kurier zabrać tablet bo się zepsuł 08:49 what 08:50 lel 08:50 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Pink-Challenger-592656607 08:50 ładne 08:51 trochę te wary dziwnie wyglądają 08:51 mam alergię na obrazki 08:51 ale fajne 08:51 gdzie górna warga jest większa od dolnej 08:51 a na ludzi którzy tak mają? 08:51 XD 08:52 botoks 08:52 ich wina 08:52 są tacy? 08:52 czarni też mają takie 08:52 ja tak miałam bez botoksu 08:52 naturalnie 08:52 no 08:52 czarni mają równe 08:52 ;-; 08:52 ale po tygodniu zeszłoXD 08:52 ale duże xD 08:52 raz tak miałam jak ktoś mi walnąl drzwiami 08:52 to chyba wargi typu Kylie Jenner 08:52 i mi górna warga spuchła 08:52 i looked bad 08:52 ja dostałam z pięści 08:52 lena gai 08:52 nu 08:53 Lena 08:53 ja podobnie miałem jak zassałem powietrze ze szklanki 08:53 tak mocno 08:53 i bolało 08:53 to samo w sobie dziwnie brzmi jush 08:53 :C 08:53 damn it Saro 08:53 miałam tego Spiriego zgłosić cnie 08:53 nom 08:53 WEDA NA CZACIE NIE MA GDY WESZŁAM W KOŃCU 08:53 <3 08:53 tego radek cośtam|? 08:53 ;-; 08:54 jutro 08:54 to był tez Spiri/ 08:54 ? 08:54 radek nie 08:54 mogę pokazać co napisał? 08:54 lel 08:54 o: 08:54 i 08:54 dont know? 08:55 dziękuje wam za to, że nie odchodzicie 08:55 :C 08:56 jak wrócisz z zw 08:56 bo wiesz, niby chciałem rysiać, dlatego zw 08:56 to ci pocztówkę z zaproszeniem wyślę 08:56 ale potem yt 08:56 a 08:56 jak yt 08:56 i się zgubiłem 08:56 to ok 08:56 a 08:56 xd 08:56 toto 08:56 hoi!!!11 08:56 :'c 08:56 zrobiłam tą galaretkę TT 08:56 xd 08:56 nojs 08:56 jaki smak 08:56 fanty 08:56 xd 08:56 lel xd 08:56 fuj 08:56 jutro colowy 08:57 fanta nie jest zła 08:57 tylko you know 08:57 jest pomarańczowa 08:57 ej shit, miałam iść spać 08:57 weird right? 08:57 nie szukaj w niej prawdziwej pomarańczy 08:57 już spać? 08:57 ogólnie nie lubię takich sztucznych kolorów soł jjoł 08:57 nom 08:57 bo w czwartek będę bała się spać 08:58 bo szczepienie 08:58 >nie lubi sztucznych kolorów 08:58 igły ssą 08:58 >miała różowe włosy 08:58 >say what 08:58 Toto 08:58 kolorów picia 08:58 i jedzenia 08:58 kolory to kolory 08:58 takie metafory 08:58 ;-; 08:58 joł 08:58 shush 08:58 you hush 08:58 nie znasz się na Sarze <:c 08:59 pomarańczowe włosy? 08:59 okropność 08:59 CZAS DO SKLEPU 08:59 (tesh miałam) 08:59 zw 08:59 K HONS 08:59 xd 08:59 kkk 08:59 HONS NIE KŁAM, W ANGLII NIE MA SKLEPÓW 08:59 kobieta im sztuczniejsza tym piękniejsza 08:59 am i right? 08:59 ja chcialam różowe afro albo niebieskie 08:59 nu 08:59 boy, r u wrong 08:59 ;-; 09:00 XD 09:00 ja lubię naturalne laski 09:00 zrób różowe i niebieskie 09:00 nom 09:00 Cotton Candy Garnet 09:00 nu TT 09:00 ja chciałam 09:00 taki róż u góry 09:00 przechodzi w błękit 09:00 so kjot 09:00 a jaaaaaa 09:00 afro 09:00 ;-; 09:00 eww 09:00 >:c 09:00 i tak je zrobie 09:01 ej właśnie Saro 09:01 dzisiaj 3 godziny paznokcie malowałam 09:01 Naturalne są fajne ale ja też chce pofarbowac włosy tylko nie wiem czy zielony czy fioletowy 09:01 czaisz to? 09:01 ;-; 09:01 http://www.autostraddle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Screen-Shot-2016-01-06-at-10.29.19-AM-1.png 09:01 fiolet 09:01 jestem dumna z efektu pracy 09:01 przyszła Lena 09:01 bo lubię fioletowe włosy 09:01 Toto 09:01 w ogóle lena 09:01 nie mam 3 oczu 09:01 :C 09:01 ja mam od dwóch dni niepomalowane 09:01 jak nie 09:01 damn xd 09:01 masz 4 XD 09:01 JAK TO 09:01 SARO 09:02 MALUJ 09:02 OKULARY JOŁ 09:02 D: 09:02 Toto 09:02 >:c 09:02 NIE MAM FAJNYCH KOLORÓW 09:02 XDDDDDDDDDDD 09:02 JAK TO 09:02 A SZARU? 09:02 *y 09:02 Titi 09:02 ić 09:02 A JA STWIERDZĘ FAKT 09:02 stont 09:02 ŻE SARA MA OCZY 09:02 nie będe sto razy malować na szary 09:02 damn 09:02 ziom 09:02 ja mam ponoć w uja kolorów 09:02 mam śliczne oczy 09:02 STRAIGHT TO THE POINT JOŁ 09:02 maluję tylko na szaro 09:02 wish u could see them 09:02 ;-; 09:03 well, the tent boy aint gonna see them any time soon :^) 09:03 well, he was a dick 09:03 so 09:03 :^) 09:03 and forever will be 09:03 ciekawe jak czuje się Vengir, kiedy to wszystko czyta 09:03 xd 09:04 remi mi się nigdy nie skarżyła na takie zachowanie maxa 09:04 lel 09:04 że się wycofuje w ostatniej chwili? 09:04 yup 09:04 That was their erotic life, duh 09:04 poprzedni raz mi napisał smsa jak centralnie wychodziłam z domu xD 09:05 ej właśnie 09:05 jak on sie czuje 09:05 ;-; 09:05 MAM TO GDZIEŚ :^0 09:05 I don't give a crap 09:05 Sara /) 09:05 why 09:05 (\ 09:05 bo mnie dziś po chamsku wystawił 09:05 wymyślając nieprawdziwą wymówkę 09:05 ah 09:05 i nieświadomie mnie xd 09:05 ;-; 09:05 twoja twarz Toto 09:05 Twoja twarz! 09:05 yus 09:05 my face too 09:05 is 09:05 sad 09:05 widzieliście się w końcu? 09:05 nołłłłłłłłłł 09:06 nope 09:06 pf 09:06 z żalu poszłam 09:06 z inną laską do galerii 09:06 do kfc 09:06 no pf 09:06 a ja zostałem w domu 09:06 bo lało 09:06 w uj 09:06 xd 09:06 tesh 09:06 shes my new bae 09:06 kufa miałam iść spać 09:06 etam 09:07 nununu 09:07 SEN JEST DLA SŁABYCH 09:07 pójdę spać 09:07 TY JESTEŚ DLA SŁBYCH 09:07 CZY COŚ 09:07 SŁBYCH 09:07 CICHO 09:07 NIE 09:07 CHCĘ IŚĆ PAĆ 09:07 GŁOŚNO 09:07 *S 09:07 PAĆ PAĆ PAĆ 09:07 FAK JU 09:07 NU 09:07 TUTUTU 09:07 Toto 09:08 nie cytuj jacka 09:08 i tak go nie oglądasz 09:08 właśnie, Saro 09:08 był dzisiaj Unravel? 09:08 noł 09:08 był przedwczoraj 09:08 shit 09:08 wat 09:08 BĘDĘ CYTOWAŁ KOGO CHCE 09:08 NAWET SIEBIE SAMEGO 09:08 jak przedwczoraj 09:08 ;-; 09:09 XD 09:09 WOW 09:09 idę spać 09:09 ja też 09:09 pfff 09:09 za dwie godz 09:09 a ty za ile? 09:09 teraz 09:09 ;-; 09:09 jest po dobranocce dopiero dzieci 09:09 nierosumiem 09:10 rly 09:10 chcę iść spać 09:10 już od 20 09:10 nie chcesz 09:10 ;-; 09:10 nom 09:10 nie chcesz 09:10 to są negatywne myśli 09:10 nu 09:10 chcę iść 09:10 nie chcesz 09:10 Lena 09:10 Lena 09:10 Leeenaa 09:11 jaaaaaa 09:11 Bo ty chcesz zostać 09:11 ale spychasz tą chęć do nieświadomości 09:11 jestem tu by ci pomóc 09:11 jak wróżka w TV o drugiej w nocy 09:12 ok to 09:12 chce do Kato 09:12 ok 09:12 to cho 09:12 dej mi bilet 09:12 nuu 09:12 i ciebie 09:12 przyjedź rowerem 09:12 ;-; 09:12 wiesz co ci dam 09:12 XD 09:12 dam ci piątkę 09:12 ale rly 09:12 przyjedź 09:12 na bilet 09:12 i kup mi koronę 09:12 xd 09:12 dam ci liste rzeczy jakich sie boje saro 09:12 ;-; 09:12 1.Toto 09:12 1.ja 09:12 XD 09:12 2.Zęby Titiego 09:12 NU XD 09:12 ok 09:12 ;-; 09:12 (john) (john) 09:13 spo lena, schowamy się w centrum 09:13 ale 09:13 jesteście na to za biedne 09:13 pf 09:13 ono je skopane 09:13 ale 09:13 ja jush jestem w centrum! 09:13 OOOOOOOOOOOOOO: 09:13 BIEDAK W CENTRUM, ALARM 09:13 TT 09:13 NOM 09:13 FAKJU 09:14 tyś za biedny by z domu wyjść 09:14 Ciebie by nie wpuścili nawet!!!!!111 09:14 <:c 09:14 XD 09:14 Lena ma chyba prawo jazdy 09:14 BO SLICZNIE JEŹDZI 09:14 nom, mi by otworzyli z czerwonym dywanem 09:14 CHYBA PO NAS 09:14 Saro 09:14 Tobie 09:14 xd 09:14 ale ja sie boje po drogach 09:14 bo Limanowa 09:14 Łódź 09:14 po jedź po kieliszku 09:14 duh 09:14 *to 09:14 ostatnio sosnowca widziałam 09:15 i Kato 09:15 śmieszny sosnowiec 09:15 xd 09:15 i Krakowiaki jeżdźą jak idioci 09:15 nie polecam 09:15 Sosnowiec się porusza, można go zobaczyć wszędzie 09:15 a co do wyjazdu 09:15 #możnawrócićzsosnowca 09:15 Saryś, kcesz isć do Katowickiej 09:15 jak inaczej ludzie, którzy nigdy nie byli w Sosnowcu mogli by z niego żartować 09:15 czy Silesi 09:16 bo to dla mie różnica 09:16 xd 09:16 Ty wybieraj 09:16 tzn jak wybierzesz jedno 09:16 i nie znajdziemy tam korony 09:16 to idziemy do drugiego 09:16 XD 09:16 w silesi jest dworzec? 09:16 noł 09:16 shit 09:16 hhh 09:16 bramka numer 2 09:17 w katowickiej byłam dwa razy 09:17 do trzech sztuka 09:17 można dojechać tramwajem do silesi 09:17 MOŻE BĘDZIE CIĘ STAĆ 09:17 :^) 09:17 gai xd 09:17 ale umiem po niech chodzić 09:17 ale w katowickiej powinna być korona 09:17 xd 09:17 I had to xd 09:17 a w silesi nie 09:17 hej 09:17 i jej nje znam 09:17 siem 09:17 shit 09:17 O boże 09:17 hej 09:17 Hej 09:17 oesu 09:17 no hej 09:17 o ja 09:17 Saro 09:17 Lena pamiętaj, nasz priorytet to korona 09:17 :^) 09:17 zaliczymy obie 09:18 o: 09:18 XD 09:18 OH GOD 09:18 HIHI 09:18 OBIE SESJE? 09:18 ^^^ 09:18 XDDDDDDDDDD 09:18 ;-; 09:18 XD 09:18 NU 09:18 XDDDDDDDDDDDD 09:18 studenckie żarty 09:18 IĆ STONT 09:18 09:18 gaddemnit 09:18 xd 09:18 (tuptup) 09:18 lepsze to niż che che chemiczny humor 09:18 XD 09:18 >:c 09:18 bo zawołam Krzysia 09:18 mówi chemik żart 09:19 już tu jest 09:19 w klasie nie ma reakcji 09:19 i opowie dużo kawałóa 09:19 i tańczy dla mnie 09:19 *w 09:19 eww 09:19 nagraj 09:19 Titi 09:19 no 09:19 kawałóa 09:19 D: 09:19 ;-; 09:19 kawałówa 09:19 wha 09:19 XS 09:19 MIAŁAM ISC SPAC NO 09:19 XD 09:19 O 22 ? 09:19 JAKIE SPAĆ 09:19 DANCE PARTY XS 09:19 Bitch Please 09:19 NO TOTO 09:19 exactly 09:19 no bitches, she's not 18 yet 09:19 ale serio, jutro musze wstać 09:20 JA TESH 09:20 TYLE NAS ŁĄCZY 09:20 JA NIE 09:20 ALE CHCĘ 09:20 Toto, nie jesteś w naszym klubie 09:20 OK TOTO 09:20 TO O 5 MNIE BUDZISZ 09:20 JESTEM W KAŻDYM KLUBIE 09:20 XD 09:20 EXCEPT THE LAME ONES 09:20 TOTO KRUL PARKIETU 09:20 ROBIEM WENGOSZA 09:20 JEST TYLKO JEDEN KRUL SARO 09:20 RĘKA JAK ZŁAMANA 09:20 gaddemn 09:20 krul korwin? 09:21 yaaas 09:21 ;-;-;-; 09:21 Lena do kąta 09:21 KRÓL KORWIN 09:21 pffff 09:21 hihi 09:21 tego bez łóżka 09:21 pf 09:21 TYLKO WOLNY RYNEK 09:21 tego gdzie jest 09:21 TAK ZATAŃCZĘ 09:21 parkiet taneczny 09:21 ŻE MU BĘDZIE ŁYSO 09:21 OH WAIT 09:21 WOW 09:21 NO SARO 09:21 NOM 09:21 KCE SPAĆ 09:21 LENO 09:21 NIE CHCESZ 09:21 CHCESZ TACO 09:22 przestań kłamać!!!!!1 09:22 Ej Toto 09:22 OK INACZEJ 09:22 Toto 09:22 Toto 09:22 Soso 09:22 Soos 09:22 pamietasz jak mówiłam 09:22 że 09:22 nie 09:22 xd 09:22 otwierajo nowo knajpe 09:22 w katowickiej 09:22 i myślałam że jest meksykańska? 09:22 Saro, cho do mie do łóżka, zrobimy pidżama party czy coś 09:22 Lena, NIE WRÓCĘ DO WIĘZIENIA 09:22 WRÓCISZ 09:22 ;-;-;-;-; 09:22 BO CHCE ISC SPAC 09:22 CO MJE TO XD 09:22 BO MI TANCZYC KAZESZ 09:23 jedyne więzienie do jakiego trafisz 09:23 ale serio 09:23 TO OBJĘCIA LENY 09:23 (JOHN) 09:23 myslałam że ta knajpa je meksykańska 09:23 TOTO 09:23 bo totalnie taki wystrój i logo 09:23 XDDDDDDDDDD 09:23 A TAM SO PIEROGI NA WAGĘ 09:23 OMG 09:23 YUS 09:23 co XD 09:23 chciałam tacos 09:23 EJ SARO 09:23 LECĘ PRĘDKO 09:23 >:c 09:23 IDŹCIE TAM 09:23 byłam tam dzisiaj 09:23 I ZRÓBCIE FOCIE 09:23 z moją bae 09:23 XD 09:23 ohgod 09:23 xd 09:23 taaak 09:23 TOTO MAM PRZEDNIĄ KAMERKĘ W FONIE 09:23 się nie chwal bae 09:24 bo ci ją ukradną 09:24 umiem już robić selfi 09:24 OMG 09:24 damn 09:24 ;;-; 09:24 Saro, chce zobaczyć was jedzących pierogi 09:24 xd 09:24 XD 09:24 wtf 09:24 co za fetysze 09:24 taaag 09:24 zrealizuj to xd 09:24 NIE MUSIMY JUŻ PROSIĆ RANDOMOWEJ BABCI O POMOC Z SELFIE? 09:24 CO ZA WYGODA 09:24 macie ferie xd 09:24 możemy jeśli chcesz 09:24 xd 09:24 nah xd 09:24 ano mamy xd 09:24 well jutro wracam do opola 09:24 ok spadam 09:24 o/ 09:24 baju 09:25 pa 09:25 paaaa 09:25 a ja jutro wracam do 09:25 do 09:25 ;w; 09:25 taty 09:25 nah, jest w pokoju obok 09:25 xd 09:25 to jutro rano tam zajdziesz 09:25 pf 09:25 ale rly 09:25 ej 09:25 umów się z Adrianem 09:25 chce wasze fotki 09:25 bo 09:25 bo mam stare 09:25 friendship forever 09:25 ;-; 09:25 hey guys 09:25 lena 09:26 bo co 09:26 bo jestem stara????// 09:26 I want some corn 09:26 nuuuu 09:26 ANO NIE DA SIĘ ZAPRZE....yyyyyyyy 09:26 FAKJU 09:26 nowe zdj cie odmładzajo 09:26 nie jesteś, nie xd 09:26 dlatego so fajne 09:26 kjhgf 09:26 Titi jak ona jest stara to ja już w sarkofagu leżę 09:26 XD 09:26 XD 09:26 Saryś :* 09:27 Sara ma jeszcze 9 lat so xd 09:27 AGNESS, NIE ZDZIWIŁBYM SIĘ JAKBYŚ MIMO WSZYSTKO SPAŁA W SARKOFAGU 09:27 zepsułam czat 09:27 lel caps 09:27 kufa mać 09:27 :* 09:27 a ja miałam spać 09:27 jak to 09:27 *ćpać 09:27 .-. 09:27 nie mówiłaś nic takiego 09:27 ej rly 09:27 .-. 09:27 idę 09:27 sio Barym 09:27 śpie w Łóżku z moim facetem, a Ty Titi piszesz mi że tak o moim spaniu myslisz bo mi zazdrościsz 09:28 sio barym 09:28 Ha 09:28 wracaj leno 09:28 aygania mie 09:28 a cyganie co 09:28 pf 09:28 nikt nie lubi baryma, leno 09:28 nawet Barym 09:28 i się tnie 09:28 XDDDDDDDD 09:28 joł 09:28 das so deep 09:28 nobody gonna like me 09:28 :'c 09:28 on nie lubi najbardziej 09:28 Leno do domu wróć 09:28 kkkkkk 09:28 Lenssie wróć 09:29 i 09:29 na parkiet 09:29 gdzie je dom 09:29 NU 09:29 NA PARKIECIE 09:29 POKAŻ SWE KOCIE RUCHY 09:29 XDDDDDDDD 09:29 NIE UMIEM TAŃCZYC 09:29 I NIE LUBIE KOTÓW 09:29 ;-; 09:29 a umiesz miauczeć? 09:29 WYGIBASY JAGUARA 09:29 SARO 09:29 ive got the moves like jagger 09:29 TT TO KOT 09:29 lkjhgfdsdfghjk 09:29 oh shit 09:29 JEST TYGRYSEM 09:29 SORRI 09:29 TOMASZ KOT 09:29 Nie kłam Lena 09:30 BĘDĘ ŚPIEWAŁ W REKLAMIE T MOBILE 09:30 Toto nie jest przytulasty 09:30 jak nie 09:30 Bo przez niego wypadają telefony xd 09:30 Saro 09:30 tygrysy przytulają tylko raz potem nie masz już głowy XD 09:30 przytule go 09:30 to zobaczymy 09:30 I WYPADNIE CI TELEFON 09:30 >:c 09:30 cue the dramatic dance with a hanging cellphone 09:30 JAK WYPADNIE TO UDUSZE 09:30 ;-; 09:30 uhuhuhu 09:30 xd 09:30 NIE MOŻESZ 09:31 NIE MASZ DUSZY 09:31 :) 09:31 TY TESH 09:31 chyba o to chodzi 09:31 lel 09:31 NO TO Z CZYM DO LUDZI 09:31 XD 09:31 ruda dusi swoje ofiary 09:31 Z RĄCZKAMI 09:31 tzn eee 09:31 Saro 09:31 Lena, bo zawołam wróżkę 09:31 wiesz cos o tym? 09:31 i paluszki papa 09:31 (john) 09:31 Saaaroooo 09:31 o wróżkach? 09:31 tak 09:31 Tkto cie aoła 09:31 obetnie ci palce 09:31 *toto 09:31 *woła 09:31 Tkto cie aoła 09:32 XD 09:32 chicho 09:32 brzmi jak jamajski 09:32 pf 09:32 chiicho 09:32 CHICHO XD 09:32 cziczo 09:32 TWOJA TWARZ BRZMI JAK 09:32 CHICHO DE LA KUNA 09:32 ZNAJOMOŚĆ 09:32 SHIT 09:32 CHCE SOAC 09:32 *P 09:32 SOAP 09:32 CHCE SIĘ UMYĆ 09:32 SOARING THROUGH THE SKY 09:32 OK KONIEC 09:32 IDE 09:32 GDZIE 09:32 NA @00% 09:32 NIE, TO POCZĄTEK 09:32 NA PARKIET? 09:32 DO SOANIA 09:32 sosnowca? 09:33 NA MAŁPA ZERO ZERO PROCENTY 09:33 BRANOC 09:33 CZO 09:33 IDŹ POTAŃCZYĆ PIJANA 09:33 O/ 09:33 aaa 09:33 jużczaję lena 09:33 do branic 09:33 idziesz do branic? 09:33 ;- 09:33 XDDDDDDDD 09:33 moja babcia tam mieszka 09:33 :D 09:33 a ide ;c 09:33 pozdrów o: 09:33 YOU CAN'T ESCAPE OUR FUNKY FLOW 09:33 XD 09:33 oh god 09:34 chyba poszła 09:34 lel 09:34 nom 09:34 lame 09:34 xd 09:34 laaaaaaaaaaame 09:34 PRZECZYTASZ TEGO LOGA 09:34 I SIĘ DOWIESZ ŻE JESTEŚ FRAJEREM 09:35 teehee 09:35 nie daje jej iść z GG xd 09:35 ja tesh nie 09:35 o: 09:35 ej nie ma hansa 09:36 bo jest w sklepie 09:36 w disneylandzie? 09:37 yus 09:37 CZEMU ON MA FAJNIEJ 09:38 BO JEST BOGATY 09:38 RICH PEOPLE CHEAT AT LIFE 09:38 <:CCCCCCCCCC 09:38 ikr 09:38 zw 09:39 YOLO 09:45 hiya 09:45 hellllllllo 09:46 Witaj 09:46 czo tam? xd 09:47 nołlajficie od rana do następnego rana? :3 09:47 noł 09:47 jutro wykład na 8 09:47 das so gai 09:48 oł szjet 09:48 ciekawy chociaż? 09:48 ..nah 09:48 pospać na nim można? 09:48 yup xd 09:50 soł póki można pospać nie jest AŻ tak źle ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:52 also Sara, oklaski za nowy komiks - jest awesome :v 09:52 uwielbiam fakt że użyłeś emotki która wyraża zdenerwowanie 09:52 lel 09:52 nu 09:52 tu 09:53 EMOTKA :v NIE JEST MIŁA 09:53 CO?! 09:53 ALSO THANK U 09:53 Mój świat legł w gruzach ;-; 09:53 dun dun duuuuuuuun 09:54 damn kolejny raz i to tak szybko XD 09:55 meh, anyway, widziałaś layers of fear? :? 09:55 noooł 09:55 Aneta mi każe 09:55 obczaję to dzisiaj 09:55 XD 09:55 bo widzialam tylko demo 09:57 obczajaj, jest cool. trochę robi mózg w jajko xD 09:58 oh snap 09:58 no to chyba nie pogram dziś w simsy lel 09:59 good, na topienie simów w basenie, znajdzie się czas kiedy indziej xD 09:59 w 4 nie chcą się topić >:c 10:00 ble, masz inne metody na nich? : o 10:00 tak 10:00 zamykanie w szklanych klatkach 10:01 wut 10:01 nom 10:01 myśle, że mniej przy tym zabawy 10:01 bo nie da się inaczej >:c 10:01 niż przy usuwaniu drabinek 10:04 masz poradnik 10:04 http://simsvip.com/2014/09/12/guide-death-types-in-the-sims-4/ 10:04 pf 10:04 miłej gry ;) 10:04 da się utopić 10:04 więcej z tym roboty 10:04 ale się da 10:04 obstawiając toalety wokół basenu 10:05 a płotek? 10:05 toalety so bardziej cool 10:05 indeed 10:06 Death by Cowplant?!?!?! 10:06 wut 10:06 a 10:06 nie wiem jak jo zdobyć 10:06 lel 10:07 zią 10:07 masz nowy priorytet 10:07 xD 10:08 xd 10:08 hejcia 10:08 jot jot 10:08 wróciłem ze sklepiksona 10:08 hiya 10:09 szit 10:09 zapomniałem o serialu 10:10 ;-; 10:10 teraz mi się przypomniało 10:10 a serial był w niedzielę xD 10:11 skleroza męska? 10:11 jest gorsza 10:11 kobiety jak zapomną to na dłużej 10:11 XD 10:12 lel 10:12 ja zapominam po co miałem do sklepu iść 10:12 jak wchodzę to pamiętam 10:13 ale jak w środku jestem to pustka 10:15 Własnie się dowiedziałam że amazońskie motyle pija łzy żłówi, facebook jednak uczy 10:16 XD 10:18 jj 10:18 oki 10:18 Agness, motyle lubią też wysysać składniki odżywcze z odchodów 10:18 sounds fun 10:19 niektóre też krew, o ile dobrze wiem 10:19 lubia też soki z padliny 10:19 XD 10:19 ale o łzach żłówi nie wiedziałam 10:19 są takie piękne żeby żółwie płakały 10:20 ze wzruszenia 10:20 XD 10:22 dobra ja już spadam paptki 10:23 o/ 10:23 Sara :* 10:23 Titi :* 10:23 :* 10:23 o/ 10:29 :* 10:29 lel 10:32 lal 10:32 ta gra jest najlepsza 10:32 xd 10:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql_1nmoV2MY 10:33 gościu ma zaje pomysły xD 10:34 what a wizard 10:34 mam mokre włosy 10:34 ogólnie ta gra 10:35 to symulator życia 10:35 lel 10:35 sexi xd 10:35 sexi symulator życia 10:35 o: 10:35 najlepszy jego troll 10:35 to jak udawał gościa z autyzmem 10:35 xD 10:36 simsy czy layers of fear 10:36 ale co? 10:36 co robić 10:36 z tym wieczorem 10:36 second life 10:36 how about 10:36 <:ccc 10:37 layers of rear 10:37 oh wait, that's wrong 10:37 a czaję 10:37 bo rock nagrywa 10:37 a layers of fear legalne? 10:37 nie, bananowe 10:37 ok 10:37 dzwonimy po bagiety 10:37 już się tym zajmą 10:37 XD 10:38 banany są nielegalne 10:38 skupuje pirackie gry numer 997 10:38 lekcja na dziś 10:38 lel 10:38 wow, it talks 10:39 ten stalker stalkuje 10:39 no shit 10:39 ikr 10:39 I thought he was selling bananas 10:39 pizza pie 10:41 spietheirman 10:42 już bagiety jadą 10:42 https://40.media.tumblr.com/845c036ee473d6f6933a1fec1ffddaaa/tumblr_nob22v8HOo1uv1my9o1_500.png 10:43 czy ty właśnie spędziłeś około 5 minut robiąc ten obrazek 10:43 nah 10:43 czy internet jednak ma wszystko 10:43 obie opcje są możliwe 10:43 szukałem zdjęcia na którym zamiast policji są bagietki z czapkami policji 10:43 ale nie mogłem znaleźć 10:44 więc znalazłeś bagietomobil 10:44 zaradnyś 10:46 znalazłem bagietę pod drzwiami! 10:46 http://x3.cdn03.imgwykop.pl/c3201142/comment_A7qNRCGsvEGZfRl0IfccRfg2vkm9LaqR.jpg 10:46 XD 10:46 NIE JEDZ JEJ 10:48 (pig) 10:48 zadzwonię po Piggy 10:56 O, TT hello 10:57 xd 10:57 dobra ja idę 10:57 baj 10:57 o/ 11:03 tesh idem o/ 11:04 damn 11:05 lel 2016 02 23